Daelin's Landing
Glimpsed from afar, in the early morning light, it is a city of wrought white light. From the gates, it is a tangled network of streets and avenues where anything can be had by the canny buyer if the price is right. From the undercrofts and hidden hold-fasts of the shady underbelly of the Dimandowns, it is a jeweled apple ripe for the plucking. From the heights of the Ivory Tower, it is a city that works. Built around a natural blue-water harbor, making it a perfect location for mooring passing trade ships, Daelin's Landing has always been a crossroads for trade and intrigue. Amid the arching terraces and snaking canals, people of all walks of life may be found. Merchants, soldiers, tradesmen, footpads, innovators, ne'erdowells, dabblers in things man was not meant to know, aristocrats of every nation imaginable, and several sorts that defy all categories. Daelin's Landing is a trade hub located to the north of Stormwind, named for Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. The land was granted as a fiefdom to Marquis Vallinor Lovell for service to King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind. The oversight and administration of the city has fallen to his only daughter, Maddalena Lovell and her husband Chiasmus Strake. Sights The Ivory Tower The original holdfast that formed the first foothold of Daelin's Landing was originally a squat fortress set in on a bluff overlooking the bay, utilitarian and imposing. Over the years, master stone-masons and other skilled artisans have left their mark on the old fortification, turning the original tower into a vaulting work of art. Hidden among the stones are various subtle signatures of the various men and women who have effected the transformation, indelible marks echoing through history. The Ivory Tower is the seat of the Doge and Dogaressa of Daelin's Landing. It is the home, hall, and holdfast to Houses Strake and Lovell, their various retainers, courtiers, and personal soldiery. It is well-appointed for a fortification, even a beautiful one, with comfortable chambers, airy solars, a banquet hall arrayed for three-hundred, and innumerable fireplaces to ward off the ocean's chill. Court of Swords By the blue sea of Daelin’s Landing, equal screams of thrilled participants and frightened criminals fill the air and contest with the local seagulls. The circling of such birds are the harbingers of action and ultimate death. Floods of residents take a break from the busy streets and cram into the stone arena to catch up on the latest bloodshed. Here, convicted criminals are sentenced to death by gladiatorial combat by the city’s best combatants or the fiercest beasts they can wrangle and provoke. Traders take the opportunity to pack up their stands and transport them outside the arena’s facade to make use of the masses hunger and rage. High Arbor Opera House Connected to the foot of the Ivory Tower in an ornate and spacious building, the High Arbor Opera House attracts nobles from both near and far. Balconies ornamented with lavish gold fixtures house sets of plush velvet chairs, which allow for the best view of Daelin’s Landing resident First Lady of the High Arbor Opera House, Dogaressa Maddalena Lovell. Lady Lovell’s harmonious voice resonates through the several open chambers and muraled dome ceiling, leaving a lasting impression upon all those fortunate enough to pay high dollar for the exquisite event. High Arbor Cathedral High Arbor Cathedral’s resound throughout Daelin’s Landing. Within the Cathedral, those of pious nature gather and say prayer for what they have been gifted. Its high spires jut into the cloudy sky and may only challenge the spire of the Ivory Tower. The cathedral overlooks a section of the harbor and may take the breath away from those unaccustomed to such beauty. The main prayer chamber sees much use through the day, with a procession of righteous priests and paladins fiercely devoted to its upkeep. Religious sects within Daelin’s Landing call the Cathedral home and utilize its many rooms for meetings, bedding, and prayer. The Floating Market The market does not truly float in the nature of the word. ‘Floating’ implies the idyllic state of mind the market captures and fosters. Perhaps, however, somewhere amidst the sprawling stalls and barking calls there is someone with a tonic that will let you slip the surly bonds and fly. Part gypsy caravan, part market-day, part 'that little shop that I don't remember being there yesterday', and all wonderful, the Market converges on some place within the world when and if it pleases. And that place, for a day, becomes a carnival, a hub of commerce both licit and illicit, and a wonder of the world. Anything can be found within the shops and stalls: Poisons, potions, castles in bottles with little marching retainers, glass flowers, steel serpents, whispers captured in stone, wishes counted on the fingers of dead men, and true brave hearts. The Floating Market is a mystery. If you see it, you've seen it all. If you know where to find it, you can find anything. If you know about it, then there's nothing left to say. Districts High Arbor The High Arbor district is where the wealthy elite and scions of nobility settle. The estates here are large and sprawling, with the most prestigious addresses butting right up against the Ivory Tower. There are permanent shops littered along the main stree that specialize in luxury goods and fine foods. Tradewinds District The Tradewinds District is the most famous area of the city. This is where the beating heart of the city resides, and is most commonly inhabited by the bourgeois of Daelin’s Landing. Every morning the streets are flooded with merchant stalls and carts manned by citizens and foreign travelers alike. Old Towne The Old Towne is the district that lines the shore. It’s a little rundown, but the ocean breeze, beautiful views and lower housing costs make it the ideal location for many citizens from many walks of life. The streets here are quieter, save for the sounds of children playing or the occasional neighbors settling disputes. Dimandowns Under the streets of the city of Daelin's Landing bustles a second city. It is a place of shadow and intrigue. As the tide comes in, the ocean washes through the streets, sweeping away the unwary souls who wandered into the hidden jungle beneath the gilded streets of the Landing. It is a place of predators, where the smiles are barbed. Anything can be had in the Dimandowns, should the buyer be exceptionally careful or foolhardy. For the streets of the Dim are unkind to the unwary. But it is a place for those who know that even in the stone jungle of a market city, it is better to be a tiger than a man. Walk soft, be aware, and peer well into every shadow. Officials of Daelin's Landing Peerage Doge: Chiasmus Strake Dogaressa: Maddalena Lovell Council Members Minister of Health: Aberdeen Katz Master of Coin: Vacant Master of Ships: Thesos Antilles Master of War: Vacant Master of Whispers: Vacant Chief Diplomat: Vacant Confidantes The Lady's Skeleton Key: Kellisto Crowe The Lady's Bravo: Roarke Glyndwyr Master at Arms: Valdrem Kell Overseer of Merchants: Vacant Overseer of Entertainment: Vacant Overseer of Immigration: Vacant Elected Officials Mayor: Vacant Magistrate: ''Vacant'' Gendarme: Vacant Dedicants Deacon: Maikan Brimstone Adventurer's Guild Master: Braelius Lighthammer Guard Captains by District Ivory Tower: Valdrem Kell High Arbor: Vacant Tradewinds: Bastion Thrace Old Towne: Vacant Dimandowns: Phedima Meimara Laws and Customs of the Land Laws on Courtesy i. Offerings of food and drink are guarantees of safe conduct and hospitality. ii. Matters of personal honor will be settled by formal and sanctioned duels only. A champion may be chosen in the stead of either duelist should one be willing and available. iii. Every individual operating or residing within Daelin’s Landing will be afforded courtesy and respect regardless of gender or race. One’s height, color, length of ear, or any other salient feature is only window-dressing. Laws on Trade As a merchant city and central crossroads for Alliance trade, the markets and practices of the merchants are under careful scrutiny, as well as protection, from the Lord and Lady of Daelin’s Landing. i. Disruption of trade is a punishable offense. ii. Cons, scams and usury are serious offenses in Daelin’s Landing. All trades and sales are expected to be fair and above table. iii. Verbal agreements that are witnessed by two or more parties are as binding as any written agreements in Daelin’s Landing, and just as enforceable. iv. Breaches of contracts are serious offenses. At the end of the day, all one has is their good name. Laws on Criminal Behavior Daelin’s Landing observes most of the laws of the civilized world. Criminal activities ranging from minor theft through murder are met with varying degrees of punishment. i. Minor and bloodless infractions, including the disruption of trade, can be punished by imprisonment, fines, indentured service, or any combination thereof. ii. Violent offences will be met with violence in turn. Hardened and repeat criminals will be sent to the arenas. iii. Murder is punishable by execution if found guilty by a court of peers. iv. Those of noble bloodline, regardless of title, involved in the worst criminal activity or conspiracy are put under house arrest. Noble blood does not spill in Daelin’s Landing. The Goal of Daelin's Landing Daelin’s Landing is a home for storytellers, first and foremost. The city is an open sandbox where every character is offered the opportunity to grow and progress in any way the player sees fit. Individual characters owned by any one player are considered separate entities and each are responsible for their own IC actions. For example; if a character should be exiled (or executed, with OOC permission) for some heinous crime, it has no bearing on the player’s OOC status within the guild or on the player’s other characters. All IC and OOC interactions are of two different worlds, and IC drama should never spill into the world of OOC. We’re all here to have a good time and tell a great story. Story and characters come first, and are the only things we care about. Everyone is encouraged to further the guild’s story through events, suggestions, plots and arcs. We’re here to facilitate the growth of your characters and welcome anything that you get it into your character’s head to do. Even villains in direct opposition of the Lord and Lady of Daelin’s Landing are welcome in the guild, provided they can operate within the laws, covertly, or otherwise avoid discovery and capture. We never let the truth (or in this case, the exact lore) get in the way of a good story. If a new race of pygmy demons never before seen on Azeroth descends upon the city at your event, we’ll take that ball and run with it. Creativity is welcome here and every player is invited and encouraged to shape the paths that the guild treads on. We also encourage and push for interaction with other players and guilds outside of our own. Collaborative storytelling is the cornerstone of Daelin's Landing. For that reason, guest members from other guilds will always be welcome on our forums and treated with the same respect as guild members. With that in mind, our fundamental goal and overall intention is to foster a guild where every character has personal agency in the joyful hope that it leads to a full calendar of fun events, a roster of interesting characters, and a catalogue of fond recollections of stories to be roared at throughout all of the taverns of Azeroth. Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Trade Organizations Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Realms of Stormwind